A Confusion of Spring
by crAzy-chIChI
Summary: Well I have nothing to sumarize. I say just read and review. I made this one a little long so plese read my first and second one.


****************************************************  
Here is the second part of Malon Gets Love.  
But there is a secret bestween this Link  
and Malone relationship. Awwwwwwww  
man, just read it. I'm pissed off at the moment  
so just read and reveiw okay.  
Oh yes and in last story I meant Blooming Festival not Harvest Festival. SOrry.  
**************************************************  
The sun rose over Hyrule Field shining bright. It was the day before the Blooming Festival. I felt happy today.  
Very happy in matter of fact. Everyone was getting prepared for this day and I was too. But in a different way you see.  
Not gathering all my things to sell, or any of that stuff. I was preapring for Link to bring me out. I have to get a dress and  
look decent. Tommorow I was going to the Blooming Festival with....him. I mean Link. The man I loved and the man who loved  
me. I'm so excited and I can't wait.   
  
As soon as I was about to open the door someone was knocking on the door. I opened it and it was Link again. My  
hero and "The Hero of Time." He saved the world with such his lovely powers. "Hi Malone." He gave a tender smile at me. "Hey.   
SO wanna race again? It would really help Spicy train her. I mean if your gonna ride her to the fair. She has to know you almost  
as much as I told you yesturday." (Which was my last Fanfic you were suppose to read.) Link looked surprised. "Fair?"  
He backed away. "Yes. You know the Blooming Festival." I walked up to him. "So lets race."  
  
We took the horses from the stable. "So, how was your day hun?" Link started to get chocked up. "Fine." We mounted  
our horses and rode to the starting line. "Ready?" He nodded."Ready, set, go!" Then our race began. Our horses were huffing and  
puffing through the three lap race. Well, at least Link's horse was. "Link don't go so hard on her she's not fully tamed yet!" I shouted  
across from him. His horse slowed down and I touched the line. "Wooheeeeeeee! I won!" Link looked totally booked. Depressed or something.  
But when I won the race he would congragulate me. "Next time Link, don't hurt Spicy so much. That's not being a good tamer. Okay?"  
He nodded.   
  
We brought the horses some food and water to drink. They ate ravenously while we talked. "So, I'm bringing you to the  
Festival tommorow?" I gave a stern look at him. "Duh Link. What else! Remember you asked me yesturday." Link looked down at his  
shoes. "And you gave me one of these......." I put my lips against his for about 3 seconds. But then after that he jumped off me. "What  
are we doing?" He wiped his lips. "SHowing we love each other by kissing." "Oh yes but not here. Besides I gotta go. May I borrow  
Spicy for tonite and tommorow. "Sure Link. Why not but be careful." He went away from the ranch. Well since he's gone I should go   
buy my dress.  
****************************************  
"Dad I'm leaving to take a walk!" I told him from the stairs. Pocketing 200 rupees. "Okay honey but be back soon."  
I left the ranch. A man was walking around Hyrule Field selling dresses. He sold them 50 rupees each which was a very good price.  
I bought a long blue dress with sparkles on it. Then as I went back I saw Link with someone heading toward Lake Hylia on a horse.  
It was Spicy. Spicy with Link and Zelda with each other! I ran to the ranch put my dress in my room and took Taylor out of the  
ranch.  
I rode as fast as I can on Taylor. Heading toward the lake we jumped over the fence. I was in time finding Spicy becasue  
they probaly didn't go fast. They headed toward under a tree. I dismounted Taylor and and followed them. Zelda and Link dismounted   
Spicy and went to a special private spot. They layed each others head on their shouders. I became jealous.   
  
They maybe peaceful now but not later. I saw them kiss each other. KISS! It really irritates me so much. I felt like crying.  
I couldn't take it anymore and stole Spicy. She neighed hard and started to run. They saw me and chased after me. Actually after  
what Link has done to me he deserves a nighmare. He used me for a horse. Well he can't have it anymore. As I raced down a hill  
where I dismounted Taylor he came after me too. As soon and I left I heard Link talk to Zelda.  
  
Zelda:Oh no how will we get back home!  
Link: Don't worry Honey. It doesn't matter. We'll just walk. It won't take long.  
Zelda: Your my hero.  
They start to kiss.  
I sobbed and lost control of Spicy. She threw me off and Taylor stopped behind me. I was hurt and Taylor was the only  
one who could help me. He couldn't understand my orders. My leg and arm hurted badly. I heard footsteps by me. They were  
horse ones and became human footsteps. "Are you okay Ms?" I looked up. "Oh my knee hurts and arm hurts badly." I fell to the  
ground and closed my eyes.  
**************************************  
I opened my eyes. A face was upon me. It was my fathers and some other guys face. He was handsome but Link was   
even more handsome. "Are you okay Malone?" My father asked me. "Yes." "You know you should thank Joey here. He saved your  
your life." My father introduced him. "Thank you Joey." Joey put his hand on my shoulder. "No problem. You looked hurt badly.  
You should rest for a while. By tommorow you'll be fine."   
  
"But where am I?" Joey laughed. "In my cabin." We talked for a while and enjoyed it too. It was really great my dad  
was gone or else I would be in trouble by him. I had fun together with him.   
*************************************  
Today was the Blooming Festival. I was back at the ranch feeling much better after Joey took care of me. I was  
suppose ot go with Link to the Festival but he's with ZELDA! SO I'm just gonna pretend he never saved the world. I loved  
him very much but he didn't love me much. He used me to get a horse for Zelda. SO he didn't love me so just admit it.   
  
Someone knocked on the door. I opened it just in case it wasn't Link. But it was. "Hey Malone." I gave a mad face at  
him and slammed the door at him.   
**************************************  
The Festival started and I tried on my dress for fun. My father went to the fair to sell milk. Fire Crackers flew into   
the air. I cried hard. Someone knocked on the door. It was Joey not to mention Link. "Hey Malone. You look beautiful. Oh I   
was just trying on the dress." I found myself blushing. "You want to go to the Festival with me?" He put his hand out. I smiled  
excitedly. "Sure." We went to the fair together and had an enjoyable time. That night I had my first meaningful kiss.  
*************************************  
Later we got married and lived happily after ever.  
  
I know we should curse Link out of this but sorry I'm not allowed ot write Link and Malone stories. My sister Guivenere says  
she'll kill me if she sees me doing that. Well I hope you enjoyed my stories. R+R! 


End file.
